


Runner

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe: Modern Setting, F/F, Lockup, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hard life of Jack the informant and her favorite cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baconfat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconfat/gifts).



> For [thebaconfat](http://thebaconfat.tumblr.com/) and my belated Trope Bingo, a bit from a cop AU where Shepard is a weary cop and Jack a young but gifted criminal. The relationship is subtle in this one, but I’m still working on it. Also this probably shows that I’m mostly unfamiliar with police procedure; I’ll have to look things up if I want to continue this. It's on the list.

You know Shepard’s coming before you look up. She’s got a walk like an executioner, or a gal on Death Row - somebody who’s got death on her mind, either way. Maybe that means the rumors that keep swirling around about her history are true. You try not to give a shit.

She’s staring at you now. You know how this works so you ignore her, let her wait a little while. The scrapes on your arms and the shiner she gave you still hurt, but you’re not gonna complain.

She finally speaks up when she gets tired of waiting. “Why’d you run, Jack?"

You stretch your legs, rub some of the kinks out of one of your calves, making her wait a while. You led her on a hell of a chase that time, and your feet paid for it. Next time you help her catch a dealer, you weren’t going to wear Chucks.

She frowns, but doesn’t say anything else, just leans against the wall next to your little cell. This whole setup was your idea, and you know she hasn’t forgotten that. One thing about Shepard, she gives credit when it’s due. 

You finish stretching and look up, grinning. It hurts your eye, but it’s worth it to see the pissed-off look on her face. “You know I couldn’t let you take me too easily," you say. “It’d tip ‘em off."

"We had it under control. There’s no way they’d know it was you."

"You say that. But these guys, they ain’t stupid." You lean back against the wall. “Throw a hell of a party, too." 

She frowns, but even she won’t deny it. You bet she’s jealous, deep down inside. You’ve seen her dance - she moves like she doesn’t know how her body works. But she’s way more graceful when she’s chasing you down, so you know she has it in her. She just needs to loosen up.

She finally shakes her head. “You take way too many risks," she says, voice quieter.

"Nah. I take _enough_ risks," you correct her. “Life’s not worth living if I don’t." She ought to know that, right? If half of what you’ve heard about her is true, she’s done things that make your entire life out here look tame. And when she was chasing you - when she finally tackled you and pushed you down and cuffed you, banging your eye in the process - she didn’t look nearly as serious as she does now. She looked alive and angry and beautiful, and you wanna see her like that every day. You’d never tell her that to her face, though. She’d never believe you.

"Fine," she says. “Just get some sleep, Jack. We’ll get you out tomorrow morning if everything goes through." 

"Trust me, it will. These guys are the real deal." Sleep sounds good, though. She had someone examine you, make sure you didn’t have any concussions. She’s real thoughtful like that. “Good night, Shepard. You get some sleep too. You’ll need it after that chase."

She smirks at you. “You’re getting way too friendly lately," she says, but the laughter in her voice gives her away.

"Sorry." You make the apology sound as insincere as you can. “Good night, _Officer._ ”

She’s still smirking as she leaves you in your lonely little cell, with nobody but the old guard to keep you company. You think about hassling him, but really, he ain’t worth it. Better to just wait for the morning. You’ll be back out before you know it.


End file.
